


Waxed

by villainousunsub



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F, shh this totally happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth gets caught laughing at the girls getting a wax, Angela makes sure he doesn't laugh about it again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gravelyhumerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravelyhumerus/gifts).



> yikes okay so I'm a little rusty on the characters but I hope you enjoy

Booth could hear mumbling coming from Bones’ office, not one to usually eavesdrop he planned on walking straight past, but something caught his interest.

“You are the one who agreed to get waxed.”

“Because you wanted me to! You also never said it would you know.”

“Itch, burn, what?” Angela teased.

Booth fought to keep in his laughter at how childish Bones was being. He couldn’t believe that a little bit of wax would cause someone to complain so much. He was about to find out how much trouble it really was.

“Booth? Do I hear you laughing?” Angela questioned.

The agent froze. He didn’t realize that he had let a single sound slip from his lips. He fumbled with his words, trying to come up with a plausible excuse as to why he was standing right outside. 

“I-uh, listen I didn't mean to-”

“You thought it was funny? You laughed at our pain?” Angela started to slowly make her way to the man.

“Pain?”

“Well, this is going to be fun!” Angela turned back to Brenna with a wicked smile on her face. She beckoned her over with a small wiggle of her index finger. She then started whispering into Brennan’s ear while occasionally casting looks in Booth’s direction. Brennan’s eyes widened as she heard her lover’s devilish plan. 

“We can’t.”

“Come on sweetie, it’ll be fun.”

“If we get in trouble-”

“Yeah, yeah you’re throwing me under the bus. So, can we?”

“Yes, go make the appointment.”

Angela let out a high pitched squeal and took off. Booth was still frozen on the spot, not sure what had just happened, but he knew it wasn’t going to end well for him. He thought that Bones would have said no to whatever the tall brunette suggested, but she keeps on surprising him lately. 

“Bones, what is she going to do to me?”

“You shouldn’t have given her leverage, Booth.”

“I didn’t!”

“Okay, so they could get us in in about twenty minutes. Let’s get a move on then, shall we. Also, Booth do you have a bigger, looser fitting shirt than that one?” Angela asked as she bounced back into the office. 

“Yeah, in the car. Wait, why?”

“Because you’ll need it.” They both answered at once.

Booth reluctantly followed the girls out to his car. Angela jumped into the driver’s seat, excited to see how her plan unfolds. While Booth was busy changing in the back seat, Angela couldn’t stop moving in hers. They pulled up with a couple minutes to spare, Brennan covered Booth’s eyes and walked him in.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?”

“Yes, it is under Booth.”

“It’ll be just a moment.”

Angela pulled Booth over to the waiting area, before going back to Brenna. She wrapped herself around the other woman. Angela whispered small, sweet reassurances into Brennan’s hair. 

“Booth, Seeley Booth.”

Angela pushed Booth towards the lady calling his name. His protest falling on deaf ears. The lady looked between the three of them, confusion written across her face. 

“Men, they are so stubborn. He needs a summer job up top.”

The lady looked at Angela, still not sure what was going on, but prepped nonetheless. She instructed Booth to take off his shirt and get comfortable. Booth looked back towards the two brunettes, fear evident on his face. At the first drop of the wax, his face contorted in pain and he let out a small hiss. He didn’t let the rest of it get to him, until the paper came off. 

“AHHHHHHH! Son of a Bitch!”

“I thought I would only hear a scream like that come from you sweetie.” Angela quipped, as she turned and winked at Brennan, who had a deep blush covering her cheeks. “Now only five more to go Booth.”

From that day on, he vowed to never listen in on either of them. Scared to see what they, well Angela would come up with next. But, he still got waxed every now and then, but only because he thought his skin felt good, and the ladies loved smooth skin.

**Author's Note:**

> also all the mistakes are mine i still dont have a beta yet :(


End file.
